Measurement of load in mechanical and electronic devices is often used to optimize performance. Excessive loads may strain the system and result in damage or lower efficiency. In the aerodynamics field, for example, blades or wings may be susceptible to excess loads due to the direction and magnitude of air flow. Similarly, in hydrodynamics, loads sustained from water flow may also affect efficiency and increase the potential for damage. To measure loads, various types of sensors may be used including pressure gauges, strain gauges, force sensors (e.g., transducers) and the like. In some instances, the placement of the various sensors may affect the accuracy of the load measurements.